Never's the Word
by angelatang20
Summary: Raised the Rating a little. Note: swearing, so yeah Riku started dating a new girl that followed them to their island, as Kairi finds out her true feeling for Riku. Meanwhile, she struggles over her two best friends and Ansem's biological son.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer 

Me: This is my first Kingdome Hearts story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sora looked up at the cloudless sky, as the cold ocean water hit his ankles lightly. Ever since Ansem was defeated, Donald and Goofy went back to their kingdom safely with King Mickey. He sighed, as his key blade shinned in the sun. This was not his one and only key blade, for as he went through the worlds his newfound friends gave him other special blades, just for him. He heard a small, giggle, and looked up.

"Kairi, what are you doing here? I though you were helping Riku with gathering the food!" Kairi sighed, and sat down next to Sora in the dry sand.

"Well, apparently he's busy with his new girlfriend." After hearing her say those words, Sora remembered a girl that tagged alone with them when they left Traverse Town. He chuckled; as the salty sea wind blew pass his hair.

"What's so funny?" Kairi picked up the key blade, and swung it around. "So is this the blade?" Sora nodded, and stood up.

"It might look weak, but it's strong if you are the chosen one." He smiled proudly, and walked off the beach. He took the key blade away from her, and walked towards his house. They stepped into his room, as he dropped the key blade into the closet.

"Wow, your room is still that messy?" She picked up a toy, and placed it on the bed. "Why do you think Riku's heart changed to the dark side?" There was silence.

"I don't know, I guess his heart always had a bad side to it…" Sora looked out the window, as Riku ran across the beach. Kairi jumped out, following by Sora as they ran towards the beach to find Riku.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled out, as his silver hair blew in the wind.

"Have you guys seen Sky?" They looked around, but Sky was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you guys looking for me?" They turned around, as a young girl appeared in front of their eyes. Sky had a bright silver hair with blue streaks at the end, and a long slender body. Her hazel eyes looked around everyone, and her smile was wide, but small. Sora blushed, and looked away.

"There you are! Come on, let's go get some fish." Riku walked away with Sky in his arms, as the dived under the clear water.

"Wow, that's Sky?" Sora stared at her, even in the water. "I never knew she looked so…" Kairi elbowed him in the stomach, and stormed off.

'God, what's wrong with her?' He shook his head, and stared at Sky. She jumped up, as the crystal waters shimmered off her skin.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi walked behind the big paopu tree, and lifted the ivy leaves out of the way. She walked in the small cave, and looked around. This was the place where she hid when she was angry, sad, or just needed some time alone. She sighed, and sat against the wall.

'Riku really likes Sky….and to say I….' she shook hear head, as the waterfall next to the cave made a roaring sound. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

_Kairi opened her eyes, and yawned loudly. She lifted the ivy leaves once again, as she gasped. The sky is dark, and the palm trees seem to be wilting away. She stepped out, and saw Riku by the ocean._

_"Riku!" She yelled loudly, but he did not turn around or reply. She slowly climbed down, as a shot of lighting came out of the sky. It hit the blue ocean, and shocked Riku. Yelling loudly, Riku leaned back and fell into the water._

_"Riku, Riku!" She jumped down, and ran towards the half-dead boy. She picked him up, and held him tightly. She heard a soft voice, and turned around. With tired looking eyes, Sora stared at her._

_"Sora, thank goodness you're here. We have to get Riku out of here!" She struggled to get the silver hair boy out of the water, but his body did not move an inch. Sora just stared at her, and gave her a smirk._

_"Isn't this what you always wanted?" Sora walked towards her slowly. "For him to die so you could be living happily without anyone bothering you all day?" Kairi gulped, and looked down at Riku. She closed her eyes tightly, as her body shook lightly._

_"You choose, Kairi." He handed her a paopu fruit, and smiled. "We can keep each other company, or you could live with an obnoxious guy you've never liked." She struggled between her two greatest friends in the world since she came to Destiny Island, but she knew she had to choose._

_"Sora, I…" Sora held up his hand, and looked away._

_"You don't have to say anything anymore." He closed his eyes._

_"You don't understand!" Kairi looked up at him, and shouted loudly. "You guys mean the whole world to me!" Sora turned around, and begins to leave._

_"Fine, stay with him. I'll just share a paopu fruit with Sky." Those three letters stirred in her mind. Sky walked over, and smiled as Sora wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good luck moving him." He laughed loudly, and left the beach._

_"Sora, don't! Don't do this!" She cried aloud, as the thunderstorm grew bigger and bigger. Sora only chuckled, and never glanced back again._

_"Sora!" She hugged Riku tightly, as a thunder struck the water once again. Screaming, she closed her eyes and fell on top of Riku. She opened her eyes slowly, and stared at Sora._

_'Sora…' A tear dripped down her face and into the water. 'Why?'_

Screaming, Kairi woke up to a thunderstorm. Shaking her head, she looked out.

'It's all a dream…' She walked back to the tree house, as Sky walked by. She sneered at Kairi; as she walked pass her with her nose up in the air. Kairi growled, and stormed into the tree house.

"Hey, Kairi, where have you been?" Sora stood up, as she stared at him frightfully. "Hey, are you ok?" Kairi shook her head, and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sat down next to him, and looked down.

"Anyways, I saved some sweets that Riku's mom made." He handed her a few brownies, and smiled at her. "Try it, they're really good!" Kairi took a small bite, and forced a smile out of her face.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora stared at her.

"It's…nothing."

"Kairi, I've known you for all my life and you're telling me nothing's wrong?" Sora laughed. "As if!" Kairi looked down, and said nothing.

"Will Riku remember us? Or will he only remember Sky until he grows old?" Kairi looked up at Sora, as he noticed her watery eyes.

"Kairi, don't worry! Nothing will go wrong!" They heard a thud outside, as Riku's head popped in.

"Hey, you guys wanna go fishing with me and Sky?" He smiled, and looked at Sora.

"Sure!" Sora stood up, and held his hand out for Kairi. "You coming, Kairi?" Kairi stared at Sora, and looked over at Riku. She squinted her eyes, and looked away.

"No thanks. I'm not gonna hang out with some people who's had a change of heart." She turned around, and folded her arms.

"Alright, but we'll be by the beach if you 'had a change of heart'." Riku laughed, and left with Sora. The wind blew inside the hut, as Kairi relaxed.

'Never. Never am I going to be around that…that…that monster.' Kairi looked down, as a tear dripped down her face and onto the wood. 'Never.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story based on Kingdom Hearts. I hope you like it!


	2. Replacement

**Disclaimer**

Me: This is my second chapter on Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi: I hate Sky….

Sora and Riku: -drools-

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Julie** for the first one to review! Thank you so much, Julie!

* * *

Kairi heard the giggling sounds outside the tree house, as she turned herself around. Standing up, she sneaked over to the secret place Sora, Riku, and she shared since their sweet childhood. She kneeled down, and stared at the picture Sora drew for her a long time ago. She sighed, and walked through the wooden board that served as a simple door. She looked down at the little shrine, and prayed. It was her mother's death anniversary, and it was obvious that she missed her: a lot. She closed her eyes, and held the picture of her mother in her hands.

'I miss you…nothing's the same anymore…' she stared at the picture, and smiled to herself. The picture showed Kairi as a small child with no worries, hugging her mom tightly. She had her mother's beauty, and she knew that. Kairi sighed, and put the picture back. She left.

Sora splashed the water onto Sky's face, as he dived under and grabbed Riku. They laughed, and wrestled each other in the water. Sora laughed, and sighed. None of them noticed the fact that Kairi was watching their every move. She glared angrily at Sky, and scowled. She was feeling a strange, yet pleasant feeling inside her that she could not describe. She felt a burst of fire inside her, as she ran towards the paopu tree. She ran blindly, leaving them behind. Sora glanced back, and saw Kairi with her head down low.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Sora got out of the water, and yelled loudly. She did not reply. "Kairi!" Sora sighed, but did not bother to chase after her.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi panted, and rested against the paopu tree. She looked up at the star-shaped fruit, and looked out towards the ocean. A shiny object in the distance came closer and closer, as she stepped onto the beach. Covering her eyes, Kairi heard a loud thud as sand flew all around her. She opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Donald, Goofy!" Kairi hugged them both, and looked at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, can't a duck and a dog take a vacation sometime? King Mickey gave us special permission." He smiled, and dropped his suitcase on the sand. Kairi looked at the gummi ship, and smiled.

"Hey, can I borrow the gummi ship for…" she stared at Donald "Let's say, a few months?" Donald gasped, and opened his mouth widely.

"What do you want it for?" Donald stared at her suspiciously, and walked around her.

"I want to get out of here!" She turned around as she heard Sora's voice coming closer. "Hurry, I have to leave now!" Kairi ran towards the paopu tree, and grabbed a few of those precious fruits.

'Just in case.' she smiled, and climbed into the ship. Sora panted, and looked up at them.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Donald climbed into the ship along side Kairi, as she glared at him.

"I'm going to a place where some people will appreciate me for who I am. " Kairi puffed, and looked away. "Somewhere people won't replace me with another person."

"Is this what it's all about?" Sora yelled through the loud noise. "Is it about Sky?" Kairi did not bother replying to him, as the ship flew up.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora reached up, but barely touched the ship.

"You and Riku have already abandoned me for Sky." She yelled through the loud wind. "I'm never coming back again!" She knew that leaving Destiny Island was a big mistake, but she could always find another place to go, to live alone and do as she please. Sora watched Kairi fly off into the stars, as he slumped down onto the sand.

"It's ok, Sora." Goofy tried to comfort him. "I'm sure she'll be back." Sora looked up, and shook his head.

"She's never coming back." He whispered. "Never."

>>>>>>>>

Kairi looked out at the stars and the planets, as she sighed and looked over at Donald.

"So, where do you plan to stay?" She shrugged, and smiled.

"You know that place where Beauty and the Beast were?" She smiled, and looked over at him. "I want to go there."

"One Hollow Bastion coming right up!" He stepped on the gas, as they blasted through the worlds. Before she knew it, she was in front of the giant castle. Hopping over stones, she made her way to the top. Slowly yet steadily, she stepped into the cordless elevator, which transported her to the main lobby.

"Well, if it isn't Kairi." She turned around as she heard someone say her name. She smiled; glad to see a familiar face.

"Hi Beauty!" she hugged her tightly "How are you?" Beast came forward, and smiled.

"We're going on a vacation, but you don't have to worry." She smiled, and patted the top of Kairi's head. "Some people said they'd love to live here before we come back." She smiled, and begins to leave. Kairi waved, and watch them depart.

'I wonder who it could be…' Kairi walked into the library with Donald beside her, as she gasped.

"Well, hello Kairi." Aerith smiled at her, as Yuffie waved.

"What are you guys doing here? Besides taking care of the house." Kairi sat down in the soft chair, as Leon stepped up.

"We're studying Ansem's report. We still haven't got that figure out yet." He combed his hair back with his fingers, and stood next to Aerith. Kairi looked at them both, and stared in jealously.

'They are such a perfect pair…' She thought to herself. 'Unlike some people I know.' She sighed, and looked away. She was feeling…jealous, but she could not stop thinking about Sora and Riku. She shook her head, and left.

"What's with that girl?" Leon looked at Kairi weirdly, and chuckled. Yuffie walked over to Leon and Aerith, and smiled.

"I think someone's jealous of you two!" Yuffie laughed, and walked out.

'Jealous?' Aerith shook her head, and looked back at the book.

>>>>>>>>

Sora sat down in the sand, looking beyond the ocean. Goofy walked up to him, and patted his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Sora?" Sora did not reply. Riku and Sky walked up to him, and looked over.

"Hey, Sora, what's up?" Riku looked over at her. Sora looked up, and glared at Sky angrily.

"It's your entire fault!" Sora stood up, and yelled loudly in Sky's face. "It's your entire fault that Kairi's not here anymore! I shouldn't have fallen over you!" Riku got in front of Sky, and protected her.

"Hey, dude, what's the deal?" Riku stared angrily at Sora. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's MY problem?" Sora yelled angrily into Riku's face, and spat in the sand. "It's that entire witch's fault that Kairi left Destiny Island! I don't even know where the hell she is!" He slammed his fist into Riku's stomach, and looked down.

"And why is that a reason to get mad?" Riku removed his fist, and picked him up by the collar. "Is getting mad the only way to get Kairi back? I don't think so!" He threw Sora across the sand, as Sora groaned loudly. Sora stood up weakly, and walked slowly towards Riku.

"It's…all…your…fault…" Sora collapsed weakly on the sand, as Goofy ran over to help him.

"Riku, Sora's right! Kairi did leave Destiny Island!" Goofy held Sora over his shoulder, and looked over at Riku.

"Where did she go?" Riku stared at the ocean.

"We don't know. No one knows." Goofy left, leaving Sky and Riku on the sand. Sky hugged Riku, and smiled at him.

"Let's think about that later." They walked the opposite direction, as the paopu tree swayed back and forth in the distance.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi woke up from a long sleep, as she walked down the grand stairs. Looking at Aerith, she smiled.

"Well, good morning, Kairi." She smiled, and handed a cup of orange juice to Kairi. "What do you plan to do today?" Kairi shrugged, and sipped on the semi-sweet juice.

"Leon and I are going to read more of the Ansem's report." Aerith smiled, and left. Kairi slammed the cup on the table, and left the castle doors. She looked around, and climbed up the stairs. She found another stairs followed by the one she just climbed, as she walked towards the steps.

"You wouldn't want to go there." She turned around, as Leon heaved his sword on his shoulder. "It's not safe." Kairi turned around, and glared.

"Why do you care?" She walked down the stairs, and left Leon alone. Leon smirked, and disappeared. With nowhere to go, Kairi walked back to the library and grabbed a book. Suddenly, a door behind the shelves swung open and a cold blast of wind hit Kairi on the face. Gulped, she stepped in.

>>>>>>>>

_'Sora, it's your entire fault!' Kairi stared angrily at Sora, as Riku and Sky stood under a palm tree and shared a paopu fruit. Kairi walked over to Sky, and smacked her across the face._

_'Kairi, what the hell was that?' Riku roared at her, and glared._

_'For leaving me behind after all those years we spent together.' Kairi looked back at Sora, and smiled lightly. 'You too, Sora. And you won't be seeing me again anymore.' Sora ran towards Kairi, but somehow she seems to be getting further and further away each time._

_'No, Kairi, come back!' He reached forward, as Kairi slipped out of his grasp. 'Kairi!'_

Sora woke up with a thump, as he fell onto the hard wooden floor. He looked around, and found Goofy sleeping on a chair. Sora closed his eyes, and shook his head lightly. He stared out at the sunset beyond the ocean, and hopped out of the window. He ran towards the paopu tree, and sat down beneath it. He sighed, and leaned back.

'Kairi, where are you?' Sora stared at the fading clouds, and closed his eyes as a drop of blood came out of his arm. 'Where are you?'

>>>>>>>>

Kairi felt another blast of wind on her face, as she walked towards the dim light at the far end. She closed her eyes, as she got closer and closer, as a golden mirror shinned in front of her. Seeing her own reflection, she places her hand on the mirror and tilted her head. She somehow looked different, yet the same appearance. The door closed shut behind her, as Kairi backed away slowly and looked around.

"The heart within you are swallowing all your friendship past with Sora and Riku. Choose your own destiny, choose your own path." The soft voice subsided, as Kairi saw a golden light shine behind the mirror. Peeking, an ivory-white sword with golden handles slid into her two hands. Looking at the shiny blade and feeling the soft feathers at the end, she enclosed it in the scabbard and tied it around her waist. She smirked, and left the room.

* * *

**Author's note**

I hope you guys liked that chapter! As always, Read n Review plz! Thank you!


	3. Forbidden Room

Disclaimer

* * *

Me: Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

Goofy: poor Kairi…

Sky: -glare-

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my great friend, **xWhitexStaRx**. Thank you so much, Diana!

* * *

Walking through the halls, Kairi swung her sword as if it was Sora's key blade. The blade shined in the dark, as she walked back into the library. Looking around, she put the sword back in its scabbard as she bumped into Leon.

"What are you doing here?" He looked down at her, half-glaring. "Why aren't you down in the dining hall with everyone else?" Kairi looked down, and quickly walked pass him. Leon looked back, and stared at the library shelve where Kairi came out. He knocked on the wood with his knuckles, as the shelves separated. He stepped in, and took out his sword.

'Something's not right.' He walked slowly into the dark hallway, as he came across the giant mirror. He saw a small black object moving around in the mirror, as it tries to get out.

'Get me out of this rat hole!' A voice hissed around Leon, as he gasped and ran back towards the library.

>>>>>>>>

Sora walked along the beach line, as the soft water waves hit his feet. He walked towards the secret place where he used to hang out with Kairi all the time, as he sat down beside the pictures. A small drawing of Kairi and Sora laughing, Sora closed his eyes and imagined the past.

'It's not what we could have been, but what we should've been.' Sora opened his eyes, and turned around as Kairi appeared in front of him.

"Kairi? Is that really you?" He reached his hand forward, mouth opened in surprise. Kairi took a step forward, and stared at Sora.

'What we should have been, Sora.' She started to back away, getting out of Sora's reach.

"Wait, Kairi, come back!" He lunged forward, and landed on the ground with a loud thump. Kairi was nowhere to be seen, and only her image floats in Sora's mind.

'Kairi…'

>>>>>>>>

Sitting down at the large oak wood table, she stabbed her fork into the steak. Yuffie looked over, and chuckled.

"Woah, what's the matter?"

"Nothing except that Leon guy." Kairi swirled her mash potato around. "He's getting on my nerves." Aerith laughed, and patted Kairi on the back.

"Don't worry. He's just watching out for you."

"In a weird, freaky expressing way, if you know what I mean." Yuffie winked, and finished her juice.

"I have a question." Kairi looked up. "What's at the top of this castle? I went up the stairs the other day, but Leon stopped me before I got to the third floor." Aerith and Yuffie froze, and stared at each other.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's probably just some space we haven't found yet." Yuffie gave out a nervous chuckle, and looked away.

"But don't go up there again, ok? It's for your own safety." Kairi nodded, and looked down at her food.

>>>>>>>>

Panting hard, Leon rested his back against the wall. Looking over at the bright light coming from the dining room, he ran over and shoved the door open.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Aerith looked at him, as Leon picked Kairi up by her neck. Kairi groaned, and struggled to free herself as she dug her nails into his hand. He glared.

"What were you doing back there?" He yelled loudly, scaring Kairi. "Tell me, what were you doing?" Kairi made no effort to respond.

"Leon, what are you talking about?" Aerith tugged on his arm, trying to free Kairi.

"This girl went into a secret room in the library, and took something out." He looked over at Kairi, and squeezed harder.

"So what?" Yuffie looked up at him.

"It's triggering something inside the mirror. Something that we don't want to come back ever again!" Aerith gasped, and looked over at Yuffie.

"The heartless?" Leon nodded, and threw Kairi across the room.

"You had no business doing in there, Kairi. You go in again, don't say I didn't warn you." Taking out his sword, he slashed it in front of Kairi's face. He hung the sword over his shoulder, and begins to leave for the door. Kairi growled, and ran up to Leon as he swing his arm, sending her flying back to the other side of the room. Groaning with pain, she sat up.

"And make sure the brat doesn't go in ever again until I find out what the hell is going on." He opened the door, and left. Looking at Leon with fear in their eyes, Aerith hugged Kairi tightly as tears flowed out of her eyes.

'I've never seen Leon so angry…' Aerith stared at the door. 'Must be something big going on…' Rocking Kairi like a small child she is, she sighed and closed her eyes.

>>>>>>>>

Sora stepped into the water, and splashed water all over him. Shaking his head, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Sky smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sky sat down beside him, looking out at the water.

"Why is it any of your business?" Sora looked away, and dug a small hole in the sand.

"Because I want to know!" There was a silent pause. "Is it about Kairi?" Sora looked at her, and glared.

"It's all because of you that she's gone. Thanks a lot." He turned his back against her.

"Oh come on, Sora. Just forget about her already." She hung her head over his shoulder. "For all you know, she may not even like you." Standing up suddenly, he shook his head.

"Kairi and I are best friends. It's impossible."

"How do you know? Maybe she hates you." Sora looked down at the pearly white sand, and walked away. Sky smirked, and disappeared.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi woke up in her bedroom, and rubbed her arms as a big bruise flashed in front of her eyes. She growled, only to remember what Leon did to her. She slowly stood up, sore all over her body. She turned around as she heard a light chuckle. A two-shade cat appeared, and chuckled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi stepped closer to the cat, staring at it with curiosity.

"I am only here to take care of your problems, to help you be free." The cat jumped onto the bed, and stood up on his hind legs. "It takes no charge; it takes no change, only a little fee." Kairi sat down next to the cat, and tilted her head.

"What fee? I don't carry a lot of money with me." The cat rolled over, and laughed as it held its round belly.

"It is not money I want, you silly little girl." The cat stared into her eyes, and chuckled. "I promise it's so nasty, it ought to make you hurl!" The cat jumped down, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you doing?" Kairi stood up, and strapped her sword on her waist.

"To see your freedom you must follow me." The cat jumped out of the door, and juggled its head around. "Take nothing else but your dirty old greed." A loud crackle filled the halls, as Kairi gulped and followed the purple cat.

>>>>>>>>

Riku sat in the sand and stared out at the sunset, sitting next to the one he loves. He sighed, and flopped down onto the sand.

"Do you plan to stay here for the rest of your life?" Sky looked over at Riku, and pulled on his hair lightly.

"No, not really. I want to go out and travel!" He sat up, and smiled at Sky. "Don't you?"

"Of course. We can go around the world and be free." Riku leaned forward, as Sky planted a kiss on his lips. A sudden shock ran through Riku's veins, as he sat back suddenly.

'Woah, what the hell was that?' Sky looks at him, and stood up.

"Are you ok, Riku?" Riku held his head, and looked up as an image of Kairi replaced Sky.

"Kairi?" He whispered softly, as he fainted onto the soft sand. Sky growled, and snapped as a dark cloud surrounded her and disappeared.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi followed the cat into the dark room, as a sudden blast of light blinded her eyes. Looking up, she saw the giant golden mirror in front of her.

"What are we doing here?" Kairi took a step back. "Leon is gonna be…"

"You still care about what Leon thinks, you stupid girl." The cat hissed, and grabbed a bucket. "Stare into the mirror as I go ahead and hurl." The cat stepped aside, letting Kairi look inside the mirror. Squinting, she saw another image of her, similar yet different. She was dressed in a black top and a black skirt, with her hair tied back and her black boots shimmering in the dark. She stared closely, and saw a small print on her forehead. Too small to see what it was, she stepped back as the ivory sword appeared in the mirror.

"Is that my dark side?"

"Everyone has a dark side, you know." The cat placed his paw on the mirror, and coughed. "But not everyone has a special glow." Footsteps were heard, as the cat gasped and chuckled at Kairi.

"Well, my job here is done for the day." The cat jumped up in the air, and twirled around. "I'll see you again sometime, but now I must run the other way." The cat disappeared, leaving Kairi alone in the dark with approaching footsteps.

"Wait, come back!" Kairi reached out, only to find Leon's dark eyes on her as he grasped her wrist. He growled softly, and glared at Kairi.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He barked at Kairi, making her shiver in fear.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you people enjoyed that chapter! I will update as soon as I can again if I am not too busy with schoolwork.

**XWhitexStaRx**: Hi! Man, we had so much fun on the bus! Lol!

**FallenInsaneDemon**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I am glad you like Kairi's new sword.

**Carbuncle:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I am glad you like the new style.

**Shefali**: I just want to say happy late birthday! In addition, thanks for reviewing! Evil Prescott, Lol!

**Flyne**: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I am trying to read your stories, but I am getting all confused….

**Mar:** So glad you like the chapter.


	4. Family Truth

**Disclaimer

* * *

**

Me: I am so glad you guys like this story. I am getting so many reviews! Thank you so much!

Sky: I will take Riku over, and I will make him mine! Evil laugh

Leon: That girl is nothing but trouble

* * *

I am dedicating this chapter to **FallenInsaneDemon**. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Leon grasps Kairi by the scruff of holding tightly. Kairi shook around, trying escape from him. Leon glared, and slammed her back against the wall.

"What did I say before about coming to this place?" Leon raised her higher, as she squirmed around in his arms. "What did I say?" He threw her aside, as Kairi coughed and growled.

"Why is it any of your business why I come here or not?" Kairi walked around him, grasping her sword.

"I told you that you can't come in here until I find out what the hell is going on!" He took his sword out, and slashed in the thin air. "And what do you do? You disobey me! You should be glad I don't have the authority over you."

"That's right, you don't" Kairi sneered. "And that's why you can't do anything about what I do around the castle walls." Kairi jumped up, and slashed as a ray of beam blinded Leon. Screaming, Kairi landed softly and quickly ran away.

"Get back here, you bitch!" He shook his head, and felt around for Kairi's head.

"Make me!" Kairi ran away, away from that monster.

>>>>>>>>

Riku walked around the waterfall, and splashed the water above his head as he felt the drops on his scalp. He wondered about the sudden shock that he had gotten from Sky.

'Maybe we weren't meant to be.' He walked around, splashing water everywhere as he reached down and grabbed a fish out of the water. 'Maybe Kairi is the one I need.' He ran towards the tree house, and walked in slowly as he tapped his feet against the hard wood. Looking down, he saw a small carving. He looked carefully, and gasped as he got up and ran out the doors. Sky peaked in, and chuckled at the writing. With a wave of her hand, the carving sinks into the wood itself. She smiled, and left without a trace.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi panted, and rested against the cold marble wall. She looked around, and walked out into the breeze. Closing her eyes, Kairi looked at the door appearing out of nowhere.

'This was the door that Leon won't let me get into.' Walking cautiously, she raised her sword and tapped the door open. With a loud squeak, a cold blast of air came through and a hollow cry came from inside. Kairi gulped, and took one last look at the sunlight.

'Good-bye, Sora. Good-bye, Riku.' She stepped in, and the door slammed shut behind her. She walked down the long stairs, and found a small stream of light from the end of the long tunnel. She started running towards it, but it always seems to be further than expected. Missing a step, she screamed as she held on to the stone steps as best as she could. She looked down, and saw nothing but empty darkness. A metal clink came closer to her, as Kairi gulped and felt something cold on her fingertip. She looked up, and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

'Is one with the darkness, let evil swallow your pure heart. Let evil take over your life, let evil take all!' She screamed as the metal figure released her fingers from the stone ledge. Kairi screamed into the darkness, falling into the endless pit.

>>>>>>>>

Leon stepped into his bedroom, and slumped on the bed. He looked around his bedroom, and took the picture by his bedside. He sighed as he stared at the picture of him and his parents when he was little. The end of the picture was torn off, but only showing the red strands of hair. He quickly looked up as Aerith entered the room, and handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Who's that?"

"My family." Leon sighed, and looked up at her. "My parents passed away a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Leon stood up, and chuckled.

"You don't have to be. I don't need them to live life." He smiled, and flipped his hair.

"Who's the person in red hair?" Aerith stared at the picture, and tilted her head.

"She's my little sister. I lost her when my parents were on a trip. No one knows if she's living or not." He sighed, and plopped onto his bed.

"What do you think?" Aerith looked at him in the eye. "Is she still alive?"

"Yeah. I think I found her." He chuckled, and left the room. Aerith stood up, and followed him out.

"What do you mean?" Aerith tugged on his arm, looking at him.

"Nothing." He turned, and walked out the two large doors. Aerith sighed, and walked away.

>>>>>>>>

Sora yawned as the sun shined on his lazy face, as a lone seagull cried over his head. The breeze blew across his face, as he closed his eyes in comfort. He felt a sharp jab on his face, as he opened his eyes suddenly.

"Riku, what was that?" He yelled, rubbing his face.

"Sora, we have to go chase after Kairi!" Riku picked him up. "She's in trouble!" Sora shoved his foot in the sand, and stopped.

"What do you mean?" Sora stared at Riku, as a loud blast blew the sand away around them. Sky chuckled, and stepped out of the sand.

"Good guess, Riku. You aren't as dim-witted as I thought you'd be." Sky walked towards Riku, and strokes his face. He growled, and jumped back.

"What did you do with Kairi?" He yelled out, as both Sora and Riku took out their swords.

"Nothing. It's you that did something to her, Riku." She gave out an evil laughter, and floated closer to Riku.

"Don't come near me, witch!" He slashed his sword in mid-air, but hit nothing. Sky only drifted off to the other side, smiling.

"Besides, you guys can't go anywhere if you wanted." She stepped down, and kicked the sand in mid air. A small tornado whirled around her, covering her whole body.

"Let us go to Kairi, Sky!" Sora yelled out. "Now!" He slashed his sword around, fighting back the wind.

"You can't even if you tried. You are stuck on this island until the end of time." She laughed, and disappeared into the sand. Riku coughed, and dug through the sand to find her. Sora reached over, and grabbed Riku.

"Riku, stop!" Sora struggled to pull Riku back, as the sandstorm slowly died down. "Stop!" Riku panted, and threw his fist onto the ground. The silence filled the air, and the wind continued to blow over them.

"It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have left Kairi all alone for Sky." He looked up at the clouds, and sighed. "Why!" He threw himself down in the sand, and buried his face in his arms.

"Why?"

>>>>>>>>

Kairi opened her eyes, and looked around. There was nothing but darkness around her, as she blinked twice. She reached down and grabbed her sword, as a shot of blue yellow beam came out and shot all around the room. Closing her eyes from the sudden brightness, she blinked a few times.

'Where am I?' She walked along the pebble road, and climbed onto the stone ledge. She looked up, and saw a giant statue above her. It was a large statue of Ansem, as Kairi stared up at his glory. Never has she felt this way before, as if he controls her heart and her whole life. She kept walking, letting her sword guiding her to her future. She stumbled on some stones, as she looked up towards the light. Ever so glad to see a beam of light, she ran towards the end of the cave as she looked down. The cliff was high above her imagination, as she walked slowly to the other side. She looked up as a pair of knight's boots appeared in front of her face. A young man with silver-white hair down to his waist smiled at her, and looked at her with gleaming pearl-white eyes. He smiled, and patted her head.

"I've been expecting you." Kairi saw a flash of light in front of her, but nothing more.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Therefore, here is the fourth chapter, and I hope you people like it. Thanks for all who reviewed!

**XWhitexStaRx**: Thanks for the bear hug, lol. I am trying to dedicate a chapter to each one of my reviewers, but I am getting all really confused….

**Carbuncle**: I can assure you that Leon is not evil…I hope! I am getting really confused about all my characters and their…personalities.

**Princess Kairi**: Thanks for your review! I am so glad you like it.

**Shefali**: Lol, Sky is evil! Like Prescott! Just kidding…thanks for reviewing, Shefali!


	5. Destiny

**Disclaimer**

Me: This is my latest chapter, and I got so many reviews already. Thank you!

Riku: Fishing…so much corps…no more…-fetal position-

Kairi: Must kill! -Roar-

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **Shefali**. Thank you!

* * *

Kairi woke up with her head on a soft pillow, as she sat up and looked around. She was no longer outside the walls of the castle, and she was defiantly not in some weird dream mode. She looked out as she heard the door creak, as the mysterious silver-white hair person entered the room. She gulped, and scooted back as he grabbed a chair.

"Don't worry, Kairi," he said in a low voice. "I bring you no harm." Kairi relaxed, and stared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing." Kairi sat at the edge of the bed, listening for the answers. The man chuckled, and combed his hair back with his hand.

"I knew you'd ask sooner or later, Kairi." he chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "Many people have called me names like 'Mystery', or 'silver freak', or 'worthless whelp'. But I'm actually…."

"Get on with it!" Kairi slammed the pillow, and growled. "I don't have all day."

"Anyways, I'm Anthony, son of the mighty heartless researcher." he nodded. "Ansem is my father, my biological father." Kairi sat backward, and looked at her sword.

"Let me finish. He raised me up from when I was little until his resent death. He taught me everything I need to know from the heartless to the power of the key blades. He also taught me to forge my own weapons, mainly the powerful ones." He sighed, and stood up as he turned his back against Kairi. "But I cannot control my powers, not without the one around."

"And the one is your father?" Kairi stood up, and took out her sword.

"No. There were two all along. One was my father, and the other is you." Kairi looked at him in surprise. "Yes, it's you. You are destined to be my guideline until the day I die." Kairi gulped, and looked away.

"You have sundown to make your decision." He started walking towards the door, and looked back at her. "But you know perfectly well about your feelings towards your friends right now." He left, leaving Kairi to her own. She stood up, and took her sword. She slashed it around in the air, and stared down at the strings attached to the end of the sword. She felt the soft threads, as it glowed in her hands.

'I have to make a decision.' she closed her eyes, and slumped back on the bed. She sighed, and fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>

"What do we do now?" Sora sat in the dark cave, slumped as Riku walked around the cave.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" he paced around the cave, and mumbled. "It's not like you can't help!" Sora stood up, and growled.

"You are the one who suggested we bring Sky back until she is reunited with her family! You are the one that fell in love with Sky and you are the one that's dumb enough not to see that Kairi likes you!" Riku stopped, and stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Kairi likes you." Sora stood up, and placed a hand on Riku's shoulders. "She liked you ever since we were small. Remember the time we went over to the mayor's house and we met her? Kairi and I have only been friends since then, but you could have been more to her. How could you be such an idiot?" Sora punched him across the face, as Riku landed on the hard floor. He sat in silence, as the waves of the ocean splashed against cliff walls. Sora looked over at the cave entrance as Sky appeared and floated in.

"It's not nice for guys to fight like that, even if it's for a girl." Sky landed softly, and attempted to help Riku up. He carelessly slapped her hands away, as she stared back in shock.

"Why?" Riku sat up, and glared. "Why did you earn my trust and then deceive me?" He stumbled back, and slammed his fist against the wall.

"I have my own reasons, Riku. I don't want to hurt you." She looked at Riku with sadness and sympathy in her eyes, as Riku walked towards Sky. She reached her arms out, welcoming him.

"Riku, don't!" Sora ran forward, but he was to slow. Riku embraced Sky, as she returned the embrace back. Riku groaned as he felt a shock in his back, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Riku!" Sora ran towards him, but was pushed back by a force field. He groaned, and closed his eyes.

"Riku, tell your friend you will be ok." she smiled sinisterly, as Riku turned around. His eyes are now a lust of blood red, with no soul or feeling inside him. He smiled, and hugged Sky tightly.

"I will be ok, Sora. As long as I have Sky, I will have no worries." He turned away, and started leaving. "Oh yeah, if you see Kairi someday soon, tell her I have no interest in her what-so-ever." Sky pushed off, as they drifted off the cliff. Sora groaned, and slowly closes his eyes once more.

"Riku, don't…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if this chapter is so short! I ran out of ideas so I had to stop there. I hope you people liked it though! I am not going to add the comments for the last chapter, so I will do double next time. Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!


	6. Choice for Life

**Disclaimer**

Me: Here is my chapter. I hope you people enjoy it!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **xWhitexStaRx**. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Kairi woke up finding the sun had already set. She sighed, knowing that Anthony will come in any second and ask for her final decision. She picked up her sword, and walked over the sunset window. She heard the door creak as Anthony stepped through the door.

"Anthony, I'm not ready to make that decision yet…I need more time!" Kairi begged Anthony. Anthony sat down, and rested his head on his hand.

"Fine. But you have till dinner time." It was short, but Kairi had something in mind that will take just that amount of time. She nodded, as he left once again. Kairi slumped onto her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. She wondered about the future, and what will happen to Riku and Sora if she does say yes to Anthony. She started wondering about Riku and Sora, and about what happened after she left. She turned around, and shook her head. They probably do not even care. As the door open up, Kairi jumped up with the sword in her hand as a house cleaner came in.

"My lady, Master Anthony wants me to inform you that dinner is served." Kairi sighed, and put down her sword. "And he also wants me to inform you there is a formal dress you must wear to attend the dinner." She opened up the closet, and bowed.

"Why? It's just a dinner." Kairi looked at her sideways.

"I do not know, my lady. It is his orders." She left and closes the doors. Kairi sighed, and changed into the outfit.

>>>>>>>>

Sora woke up to an icy blast of wind from the mouth of the cave, as he stood up and looked out the cave. Riku was no longer to be seen, as then he realized he was taken by Sky: not by force, but by will. He shook his head, and hoped his friend alright. Out of nowhere, he heard a soft voice around him.

'Sora, help me!' Sora looked around, trying to find out who or what the voice was.

"Who are you?" He stumbled back, and fell on his side. 'Sora, help me!' The voice spoke again, but louder. 'It's me, Riku! Help me!' The voice disappeared.

"Riku!" Sora stuck his face out the mouth of the cave, and looked around.

'I have to save him.' Sora gulped, and jumped onto the pine tree. Slowly yet steadily, he inched himself down. After long last, he landed softly on the bridge.

'I'm coming, Riku!' Sora ran as fast as he could to the hut, as he barged in and found nothing but stairs. He looked around, and felt a cold breeze from the inside. He looked sideways, and took out his key blade.

"One-winged angel!" He yelled loudly as his key blade turned into a long blade with fire at the tip, and a wing for the chain. He slashed the walls around him, as he found a stairway down to the basement. Walking slowly, he lit the dark hallways with the blade. Seeing a beam of light, he stepped behind the door and eavesdropped.

"Oh, Riku. I'm so glad you picked me over that asshole friend of yours." Sky's voice was a dagger, as Sora growled lightly.

"Anytime, dear." He heard a light clink of what seem like glass. "Anytime for you, Sky." Sora heard a light chuckle came from Sky, as he inched closer to the door.

"What are we going to do about Sora?" As Sora peaked through the cracks of the door, he saw the shadow of Sky hugging Riku.

"Don't worry; he will leave on his own." Riku chuckled. "Or I will make him." With a wave of his hand, his heartless blade appeared in his hand. It glowed with dark power, as Sora felt his blade vibrate. He shuddered as he felt the dark blade's power, as he put the key blade in front of him to block the darkness. Sky chuckled, and ran her finger up and down the dark blade.

"Good. You look so nice with that blade." Showing off, Riku slashed his sword in mid-air. He laughed as his eyes showed a lust of blood red. He quickly stopped, and snapped his finger. Sora gasped, knowing that they have noticed him being there. As he slowly back up, he felt two large figures behind him. The two giants picked him up easily, and brought him into the room.

"Let go of me!" He slashed his key blade, but Sky took it away.

"This will come in handy." She warped the sword, as Riku walked towards Sora.

"Riku, it's me, Sora!" Sora struggled. "Help me! Snap out of it!"

"Sora. Not surprised you'd find us here." Riku chuckled. "I suppose you heard all our plans, eh?" Sora gulped, and stared into the bloody-red eyes.

"Damn you, Riku!" Sora struggled, and punched Riku across the face. A tear dropped down Sora's face, as he looked up. His eyes were no longer filled with the sympathy he wants to accept, but with hate and anger.

"What did you say?" Riku pretended not to hear him, as he chuckled lightly.

"Damn you to hell, Riku!" Sora yelled loudly, as one of the giants punched him in the stomach. He groaned, and looked down at the ground.

"Lock him up. We'll deal with him tomorrow." With Sky in his arms, Riku left Sora in the dark dungeon as he walked up the stairs. He chuckled lightly, as Sky waved lightly good-bye.

"Damn you, Riku!" Sora's voice can only be heard slightly, as the iron door shut on the only way out. The silence over through the dungeon, as the wind outside the dark halls howled loudly.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope you people liked this chapter. Here's the review comments like I promised. As always, R&R please! Thank you!

**FallenInsaneDemon:** I know, but she was built for evil! -ominous music- Rabid turtle: very smart. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inhyel:** You never know! I'm not sure what I will do yet though. Just you wait!

**XWhitexStaRx:** Omg, you really must love Riku to do that. Well, aren't you disappointed in this chapter! Why don't you update anymore? You must keep updating, or else an angry mob will come and get you!


	7. Not That Simple

**Disclaimer**

Me: I do not own any of the Kingdom hearts story. However, I do own the character Sky. Enjoy! Oh yeah, when I put stuff in italics, like this, it means a flashback. Thanks!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **SimpleNClean92**. Thank you for the first review for the previous chapter!

* * *

Sora sat in the darkness of the dungeon, as leaving footsteps could be heard from the giants. He sighed, and looked out the small window. The full moon shinned on his face, as his memories dragged him back to the past.

_"Sora, do you know about the secret of the paopu fruit?" Kairi sat next to Sora with her feet dangling from the dock of the bay._

_"No. Never even heard of it!" Sora stared at the young red-haired girl, as she looked at him and smiled._

_"Ok. The paopu fruit is a sacred fruit that if two people share one, they will be connected for the rest of their life." Sora gulped, and smiled at Kairi._

_"Interesting. Yet scary at the same time." Kairi stood up, and looked down._

_"I want you to have this." She reached into her pocket and took out a star necklace as she put it around Sora's neck. "That way I'll be with you without sharing a paopu fruit." Kairi smiled, and Sora watched her as she walked away._

Sora woke up to a sudden chill down his back. Looking around him, he found a small silver glow next to his hand. He leaned forward, and stared at the glowing object.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Sora held the silver object in his hands.

"You must be Sora." The faerie glowed, as it turned into Sora's size. She sat down next to him, and sighed. The faerie had a blond hair with silver streaks, and a silver dress down to her thighs. As her wings flickered, silver dust dripped onto the cold ground.

"I'm Farfa, the weapon faerie. I'm here to help you rescue your friends and destroy Sky."

"Wait, you know about Sky?" Sora looked over, and tilted his head.

"Of course." The faerie stood up, and with a wave of her hand, an image appeared. "There are many other faeries that control other stuff, like fire. Sky's past generations and the faeries' past generation fought for years, and it still has not stop. The battle is fierce, and now it has affected you guys."

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" Sora rattled the heavy chain that connected to his legs. The faerie chuckled, and put her hand over the chain. Muttering some sacred words, the chain slowly came apart.

"Riku needs to help me. And Sky has him captive." Sora ran down the stairs, and slashed open the wooden doors. "I need to find him first though."

"Let's go." Farfa and Sora walked though each doors, hoping to find his friend.

>>>>>>>

"Why did you have me dress up just for a meal?" Kairi asked as she poked at the meat loaf.

"You must have decided by now, right?" Anthony looked up, and smiled at her. There was silence between Kairi and Anthony. She knew this was coming, but it still struck her as a surprise.

"So what do you think?" Anthony stared at Kairi, making her nervous without thinking.

"I'd say…" Kairi hesitated to give him the answer. She gulped, and sighed. "Yes, I'll help." Anthony smirked, and leaned back.

"Wonderful. But I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you decide to do this for me?" Kairi slammed the table, and stood up.

"I just want to, and it's none of your business!" Stomping away, she growled lightly and went back into her room. Anthony just watched, and smirked.

"Shall I get her back, my lord?" An elder butler came in and bowed.

"No need. She'll tell me."

>>>>>>>>

"Did you find him yet?" Sora panted as he walked through the last door of the long hall.

"Nope, and that was the last room." Sora growled, and slammed his fist against his wall. There was silence between them, as Sora looked down the dark hall.

"Wait a minute…" He put his hand on the wall beneath the light, as the wall slowly backed away. A secret entrance was shown, as he stepped down slowly and saw a gleam of light coming from the end.

"Quiet." Sora sneaked over to the door, as the faerie shrink down and sat down on his shoulder.

"Riku, what are we going to do about Sora? We can't lock him up forever." Sky sat down on his lap, and combed back his hair.

"I'll do something about it, don't worry." Riku kissed Sky softly on the cheek, and took out his sword.

"Sora, take this." The faerie gave him an arrow and bow. "Shoot it at Riku's back, and it will cure him of his evilness for a little while." Sora stretched the bow, and shot the arrow as it traveled into Riku's back. Riku screamed loudly, dropped Sky as black fluids came running out of his back. He groaned loudly, and got on all fours as Sky leaned over him.

"Riku, what's the matter?" Sky bends over, and started pulling the arrow out as Riku growled and swat at her.

"It's no use. He will kill you if you pull it out." Farfa said as Sora entered the room. "Only Sora can take it out." Sky growled, and kept on pulling at the arrow.

"Leave him!" Sora shot another arrow right in Sky's hand. She screamed, and jumped back as a wound burned her like the fire of hell. She growled, and disappeared. Sora and Winnie quickly ran over to Riku, as he collapsed on the ground.

"Riku, wake up!" Riku slowly opened his eyes, as the dark evil went away slowly.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, "We need to go get Kairi!" He coughed and stood up slowly. Winnie gasped, and stared at Riku.

"Alright. But where?"

"I know where. Just give Leon and Aerith a call." He closed his eyes, as a bright light glowed at his chest.

"Interesting…" Farfa thought to herself, and disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I started running out of ideas, and I had no time type at all. I hope you guys enjoyed this though! As always, R&R!

**Carbuncle021:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope the angry mob is all gonel...and I have stacks full of muffins!

**xWhiteXStaRx: **Shame on him...but I'm making him a good person again. But the plot thickens. You should totally update more. A angry mob is getting angry and tired!

**BLACKSHEEP:** Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story so much. This is my best one yet. Thanks again!

**SimpleNClean92: **I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda confusing, sorry!


	8. Transition from Good to Evil

**Disclaimer **

Me: I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts, except for Farfa.

_Note: Farfa is the new character I made up, being the war goddess. Forget about the name 'Winnie' Thanks and enjoy!  
_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **BLACKSHEEP**. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Riku groaned as he slowly stood up with the help of Sora, as Sky growled dangerously at Sora.

"Why do you keep butting in on everything?" Sky carefully walked towards them.

"Let me ask you something," Sora scooted back to the wall "Why did you come for us in the first place?" Riku looked up, and felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier.

"You are so…" She hesitated "So stupid! I wouldn't come for you just because you're some guys!"

"So you came after us because of our key blades?" Sora reached out and grabbed Riku's sword. "I'm not surprised."

"My lord, you are such an ass!" Sky groaned "I don't want your stupid key blades!" Farfa appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Sora.

"Let's go!" Sky's eyes glowed red, as fangs started growing in her mouth.

"No you don't!" Sky yelled loudly as a fireball hurled towards Sora. Dodging just in time, Farfa held onto Sora and Riku as they disappeared.

"Damn it…" Sky muttered to herself as she closed her eyes, and turned into a pile of dry desert sand.

'I'll get Riku back if it's the last thing I do.' A giant howl of wind blew pass the candles, as it went out and darkness hollow room.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi grumbled as she tore her pink dress off and slipped on her shorts. She shook her head and sighed, looking out the window.

'Where's Sora and Riku when I need them the most?' She heard knocking, as she sneaked over to the bed and took her ivory based sword. Walking slowly to the door, she opened the door suddenly and pointed the tip of the sword at Anthony.

"Calm down, Kairi." Anthony took the sword away in a flash, and sat down on the chair.

"What do you want?" Anthony chuckled as Kairi sat down across from him.

"My father warned me about your little attitude. I guess he was right." He took out a small object from his shirt pocket, and slid it over to Kairi. Kairi picked it up, as the little metal object glowed in her hand.

"What is this?"

"This is passed down from my ancestors. The owner must give it to the one that he or she cares about." Kairi looked at Anthony, puzzled. Anthony slide over, and stared at Kairi in the eyes.

"But from me, it's just a way of saying thanks." He held her hand up and kissed it gently, and stepped out of the room. Shocked and surprised, Kairi looked down at the metal piece. She walked over to the dresser and placed it in a small box. Looking down, she felt the silence within herself.

'What am I to do now?'

>>>>>>>>

"Farfa, where are we going?" Sora balanced Riku on his back, and panted from exhaustion.

"Back to my house. We have to get him healed, don't we?" Farfa walked out the door, and left Sora alone. A few minutes later, she motioned them inside as Sora gasped, nearly dropping Riku. The room was filled with weapons made with different materials, and the bed on the other side flickered on and off.

"Put him down here." Sora carefully place Riku down on a fire red mat, as Riku groaned softly.

"We'll leave him here until I contact the rest of the faerie council." Farfa stood up, and walked away.

"Wait, what?" Sora was confused, as he tilted his head. "You mean you're not going to cure him right now?"

"Sora, I am the war goddess. I give pain, victory, and faith. It is not my job to heal someone." She begins to walk away. "I'll contact the faerie council and ask them to send someone down." Sora nodded.

"So we're just gonna leave him here?"

"Sora, he will be ok. This house is under protection and it will hold Sky back. Leave him be, he needs his rest." Sora nodded once again, and walked out of the room with Farfa. Hearing the door close tightly, Riku gave out a little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I couldn't type any or update any cause I usually update on my lap top, but its like, screwed up right now. So from now on, I'm just gonna type on the main computer. And sorry if this chapter was so short! As always, R&R!

**BLACKSHEEP:** Hi! I'm so glad you like the story thus far. Thanks for reviewing!

**Karin Starsen:** I'm so sorry! I know, it got kinda confusing…so sorry! But I'm glad this story 'intrigues' you. Lol.

**XWhitexStARx:** Chica, u have better get over him. I mean you don't have to have to, but don't like, think bout him all summer! (Thinks about safari) I mean, cough at least u had the courage to tell him, right? I don't even have the courage to ask Scott why he's ignoring me! Look at me, and take a look at yourself: not exterior, but inside yourself. Believe that you are strong and brave enough to tell EJ that you like him. TO HELL WITH WHAT HE THINKS! (Diana glares) I mean, um, cough cough just think about what I said, ok? Don't always look on the outside, like 'oh, I told him and he must hate me or whatever.' look on the inside. Your conscious is telling you that 'Diana, you are doing a right thing, and many people don't have that kind of courage!' (My conscious is SO not working right now) knocks on my head Just listen to what your heart is telling you, ok?


	9. Helpless

**Disclaimer**

Me: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts story, but please do not steal my idea.

* * *

Sora and Farfa sat patiently in the red room, thinking about what would happen next when a loud explosion happened out of nowhere. 

"Whoa, what was that?" said Sora. He ran to the room where Riku is, and Riku is nowhere to be seen.

"You can't stop me anymore, Sora. Nothing can stop me now!" Riku was floating above their head as Sora took out his keyblade. He threw his keyblade at Riku as it hurled towards him. Chuckling, Riku only dodged as the keyblade returned to Sora. Riku smirked, and disappeared.

"Damn it! He's gone again!" Sora slammed the table next to him, furious with himself.

"Sora, there's nothing you can do until we find out where he is!" Farfa tried to calm him down. "So just stay calm or else things are going to get worse!" Sora panted heavily, as he sighed and sat down on a lounge chair.

"Riku..." he whispered, as a tear drop fell down his face.

>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kairi?" Anthony asked as he walked into a room. Kairi nodded, as he opened the large oak doors. Inside was a small chamber enough for a child, and a few light sparkled on the inside.

"Go in." Kairi stepped in as Anthony clicked a few switches.

"This will make you into what I want." A loud zooming sound came as Kairi groaned. A puff of smoke came out, as Kairi stepped out. No longer in shorts and a t-shirt, Kairi smiled as the gold streak in her hair shinned in the light. Her gold shirt sparkled in comparison with her gold dress. The ear rings dangled a few inches under her earlobe and the gold necklace made a crisp sound when she moved.

'Perfect' Anthony smirked.

>>>>>>>>

Riku floated into a dark room as Sky welcomed him with her open arms.

"I knew you'd come back to me, Riku." She smirked, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course. We're not through with our plan yet, are we?" Sky nodded, and let him into another room. The room had a distinctive slime smell that covered the whole room, but Riku and Sky didn¡¦t seem to mind. Sky walked to a red closet and took out a red gem necklace.

"Here, put this on." She put it around Riku's neck. "This will prevent you from getting caught by them again. It also gives you strength to battle when needed." Sky smiled, and left. Riku stood in the room, feeling the energy inside him growing a little by little. He chuckled as his eyes glowed a lust red.

"The power. Is mine!" he laughed loudly, as the voice echoed throughout the halls.

>>>>>>>>

"What do we do? We know that he's with Sky but we don't know where Sky is." Sora walked around the room as Farfa looked out the window.

"She's here." Farfa opened the window as a green glow came into the room. The glow turned into a faerie with green wings. Her green dress drags down to the floor, as the green necklace around her neck glowed.

"Sora, this is my elder sister, Elisa. She's the earth faerie." Elisa bowed, and smiled.

"I'm also here to help you, Sora. More will be coming soon." Elisa sat down. "What we need now is a hint or a clue about where they're at." There was silence in the room, as a crow flew in and out of the window. Farfa growled, and looked at Sora.

"I'm going to follow that crow. If I don't come back, send backup." She turned into a small glow, and flew away.

"Wow, that was convenient." Elisa sat down on the chair. "So what's the update?" Sora sat down across from her, and told her the whole story.

>>>>>>>>

"I have but a question for you, Anthony." Kairi looked out the window. "What do I do, now that I've become your helper?" There was silence in the room.

"You must stay by my side at all times, you understand?" Anthony stood up. "Come, let's go into the lobby." Without saying a word, Kairi followed him. With her sword by her side, Anthony stopped and took out a sword of his own.

"Show me what you can do with that sword of yours." Kairi took out her sword and charged towards Anthony. Dodging to the side, Kairi stumbled. She growled, and ran towards Anthony again. And yet again, he dodged with ease.

"You done?" Anthony asked as Kairi panted heavily. It was hard for her to wear all these gold and fight at the same time. "My turn." Anthony sprinted towards Kairi, and slashed against her as she blocked his attack. He pushed forward, and Kairi pushed back.

"Is this all you can do?" Kairi forced him back, as he grunted. Anthony backed up, as he jumped up and disappeared. Looking around, Kairi gasped as he came out of nowhere. He slashed at Kairi's side lightly, and landed softly on the ground. Kairi groaned, as she fell to the ground. She looked down as her fresh blood stained her gold shirt. She closed her eyes, and gripped her sword tightly. Quickly standing up, she yelled loudly and ran towards Anthony, pointing the sharp blade-tip towards him. Anthony blocked it with his sword and fling the ivory sword away, landing it on the other side of the room. Kairi panted, and fell to her knees.

"Enough." He clapped loudly as a servant came quickly. "Go take Lady Kairi and clean her up, and fix the shirt." The servant nodded, and carefully held Kairi by the hand. Kairi groaned, and looked weakly at Anthony.

"We'll continue tomorrow." He left, leaving the blade behind.

'What have I gotten myself into?' She wondered in her mind. She panted a last breath and fainted.

>>>>>>>>

Sky looked outside the window as the crow came flapping in. She petted the crow softly, as she noticed a silver orb outside her window. With a whiff of her hand, she captured the orb. The cage slowly floated in, and dropped itself on the table beside Sky.

"What do we have here?" Farfa appeared and struggled to get out of the steel cage. "I suppose you're with Sora?"

"Let me out, witch!" The door behind them opened with a creak, as Riku floated in.

"What have you got?" Sky stepped away as Riku stared down at the little faerie.

"Let me go, I say! Don't make me do something you'll regret!" Farfa waved her hand as a large hammer appeared above Sky. Dropping it, it hit Sky on the head slightly.

"Ouch." Sky rubbed her head. "But too bad that didn't do much." Sky formed a red flame-ball in her hands, as Riku stopped her.

"No, she may come in use. We'll use her as bait." Riku snapped as Farfa fell down. She groaned, and slowly closes her eyes.

"Good night, little faerie." Riku smirked.

"You...little..." The room goes dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry about how this took so long! I did not have any time to type up any of my stories. Sorry! I'll post the comments next week, promise!


	10. Rescue Attempt 1

**Disclaimer **

Me: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, but some of the other characters are mine. Don't steal my stories, or you will be very sorry.

Ps: I have decided to take the faeries out of my story in the next chapter. Any comments about that leave it in my review.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **annathehitokiri**. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Kairi woke up as she stared at the ceiling above her. She gasped, as she groaned lightly.

"Do not move, Lady Kairi. Your wound can open." The maid stepped in and helped her sit up, as Kairi sighed and looked at the maid.

"Is he always like that?" There was silence.

"Oh, Master Anthony?" The maid shook her head. "Not always. He use to be a kind, gentle person who hated war. But I guess since he got the news about his father, his dark side took over."

"Really?" Kairi never would have guessed. To her, Anthony was a bloody killer, much like his father. She didn't know how he had another life, let alone a close relationship between Ansem and Anthony. Kairi sighed, and looked down.

"Have no worries, Lady Kairi. He'll be ok sooner or later." The maid bowed, and left the room. Kairi looked over at her ivory sword, as she stumbled over to the table and rested.

'There's something about him that I can't put my finger on…' she thought to herself. 'I have to find out.' Kairi groaned, and tied her sword to her belt. She sighed, and sneaked out of the large oak door. A small machine whirling was in the distance, as a flash of small, red light flashed on Kairi. Didn't bother to take notice, she moved on. Alone in the dark halls gave her a small chill down her neck, but she swallowed her fears and kept walking. A small rustle was heard, as Kairi walked over to the window. A man dressed in full back sneaked out of the bushes, as Kairi picked up the bow and arrow beside her. Stretching the string, she shot the sharp arrow. It made a small whisk sound through the air, as the cry of pain ran throughout the garden. She walked out of the entrance door, as she walked carefully towards the anonymous man. The arrow stuck straight out of his back. Holding a napkin in her hand, Kairi pulled the arrow out. She bend down as a small glitter of light caught her eye. She snatched it, and ran back into her room.

>>>>>>>>

"Where is Farfa?" Sora walked around the room, muttering under his breath. A crow came through the window and landed on the table. With eyes as black as the sky, the crow screeched and flew out, leaving a note on the table. Walking cautiously towards the note, as he snatched it up quickly. He read it carefully, and crunched the paper in his hands. He growled.

"What?" Asked Elisa.

"Farfa got captured by Riku and Sky." Sora sighed. Elisa shook her head, as a small glitter figure appeared in front of Sora's face.

"Tinkerbell?" Sora looked out the window, as Peter Pan and Wendy flew through the window.

"Well, if it isn't Sora!" Peter Pan chuckled.

"How did you guys get here? I thought the walls…" Sora stuttered.

"The walls got destroyed again when Riku got together with the dark side." Said Wendy. "And we knew that it has something to do with you, so we came and find you."

"Thanks, guys." Sora's head drooped down. "But I don't know if Riku can be rescued. And I still have to worry about Kairi too!" Silence filled the room, as Peter Pan slapped Sora on the back.

"Don't worry! We'll go get Kairi first." Peter Pan sprinkled some pixie dust on Sora. "That should do it."

"Wendy, can you stay with Elisa?" Wendy looked over at the earth goddess.

"Of course. Come back safely, Peter." Peter Pan and Sora flew out the window and out of sight. Glowing with anger, Tinkerbell flew quickly and rested on Sora's shoulders.

"We don't even know where Kairi is though!" Sora closed his eyes, as the sound of Kairi came into his head.

_'No matter where you are, I'll always be with you.'_ Sora gasped, as he took out the oath keeper key chain, as he clipped it to the end of his key blade.

"Sora?" Sora looked over at Peter Pan, and smiled. Sora yelled as the oath keeper tugged at his arm, dragging him to the north.

"Let's go, Tinkerbell!" Peter Pan flew right behind Sora, as Sora held on to the key blade with both of his hand.

'Kairi, we're coming.'

>>>>>>>>

Riku sat down on the wooden chair, as Sky stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Riku. His voice was now deeper, as if someone overshadowed him.

"N…nothing." Sky walked towards Riku, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why aren't they here yet, darling?" Riku scuffed, and looked at Sky.

"It isn't that easy to find this hide out, you know." Riku floated up, and stared out the window. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He bend down, and groaned as he grasp his head tightly.

"Riku?" Sky walked over to Riku.

(a/n: This part can get a little confusing. The 'old Riku' is the nice, funny, hot Riku. Then 'Riku' is the evil, floating, funny voice, and still hot Riku. I just want to make that clear.)

"Get away from me!" Images of the old Riku appeared and disappeared out of his head, as if a slideshow was activated. He groaned, and screamed as the old Riku's soul came floating out.

"You…can't…take me over like this!" The old Riku struggled, as he made an attempt to get out.

"Oh no, you don't!" Riku grabbed the dark sword on his table, and stabbed it into his heart. The old Riku screamed loudly. He disappeared, for only his voice can be heard in the distance. Riku groaned, and held the sword in his hand.

"Riku, are you ok?" Sky placed her hand on his shoulder. Riku panted and looked up.

"I'm fine." he groaned. "And I can ensure you that will never happen again." Riku sat down on the chair, and sighed. Deep inside his heart, old Riku's eyes were getting heavier. He slowly fell deeper and deeper into darkness, as his silver hair flowed swiftly against the wind.

_'So this is what it's like in the darkness…'_ he reached his hand out _'I'm stuck, can't escape from the dark…Sora, Kairi…'_ He slowly closed his eyes, and fell deeper into darkness.

>>>>>>>>

Kairi placed the sword by her bed, as she held the gold necklace in her hand. She opened it carefully. There was a black and white picture of a family of three, smiling towards the camera. Kairi immediately recognized Ansem, but was unsure about the others. The face of the woman standing behind Ansem was scrapped off, as if the owner didn't want to know who it was. Kairi stared at the picture of the baby, as she squinted her eyes. A sudden knock alarmed Kairi, as she hid it under her pillow.

"Kairi? I want to talk to you." Anthony sat down next to Kairi, and stared at her in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened. I just wanted to…battle, I guess."

"It's…its ok." Kairi looked up at Anthony. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" he was puzzled.

"About your family, that is." Anthony was quiet, as he shook his head.

"As you already know, Ansem was really my father. He forbids me to ask him about my mother, so I never knew anything about him. I just got so mad at him one day, and I just ran away." Anthony shook his head. "But when my father died, I knew that all these belonged to me, since I had no brothers or sisters."

"Oh…" Kairi looked down. "But why did you want me here? Why isn't it some other girl, from some other world? Why must it be me?" Anthony chuckled.

"I knew you would ask." He stood up. "Follow me." Kairi followed him out the door, as they walked into this door at the end of the hall. Anthony took out a small key, and unlocked the door. Kairi stepped in, as the elevator whirled. They went down to the deeper end of the castle, as Anthony opened yet another door.

"Where…where am I?" Kairi looked around at the pile of old books. She looked up and stared at this picture of a woman with long red hair.

"Kairi, I've been studying down here for a while. According to the legend of my family tree, every 200 years a disaster will happen. It just so happens to be my dad. It also says that a girl will come out and aid the loved ones of the dead." Kairi looked back at Anthony.

"But what has this got to do with me?"

"Kairi, you see that picture up there?" Kairi gave the picture on the wall another glance. She gasped, as her eyes opened wide. She trembled, as she covered her mouth with her two hands.

"Kairi, you are that girl that's suppose to help the loved ones." Anthony placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders. "Kairi, we didn't meet because of a coincidence. We met because of fate." Kairi looked at the picture of the young woman with the red hair, as the picture started shuffling itself. The picture slowly turned into an image of Kairi.

"Do you get it now? Do you understand the reason I didn't choose anybody else?" Kairi looked up at Anthony, as a light glow surrounded her body. Kairi closed her eyes, as she turned into a full grown adult. She fell back, and fainted.

"Kairi, Kairi!"

* * *

**Author's note  
**Kinda glad that's over. It took me a while to think up what to do next. I think I might stop at chapter 15 or 20, for it depends on how much I type for each story…as always, R&R! 

**XWhit3xStaRx:** Lol, yes, I am updating now. Kinda proud, actually. It's really good that you haven't thought about him. Call me and we'll hang out, k? And we must not forget about Ava.

**Annathehitorkiri:** Thanks for the comment! I might write more Kingdom Hearts story later on.

**Karin Starsen:** Yes, Riku is still evil, unfortunately…But he won't die, because he's going to be in the last chapter. So no worries!

**XWhit3xStaRx:** Omg, Yellowstone! I love that place…the moose, the animals, the trees, the moose, the cabin, the moose…-Diana coughs- oh, sorry about that. I can't believe school is starting again! -Ava screams loudly- oo


End file.
